Fight or Flight, Live and Let Die
by DarkestHeartSince1939
Summary: The cheers of thousands echoed around the arena as Wally walked in. He took two steps, a soft voice stopped him. "You better come back to me or I'll kill you myself." Wally turned, a sad smile on his face as he waved at his closest friends in the room behind him, the double doors slowly shutting on his tear streaked face. His last glance of Bruce pleading for him to come back.
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yay!

I'm having some writer's block on some of my other publications and I keep having ideas spring into my head for new stories so I'm going to be publishing/working on some of them simultaneously... :)

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff :)

BRUCE/WALLY SLASH WARNING

I do not own DC.

...

"I have to do it."

Wally clenched his fists at his side, his bones groaning with the effort of breathing, but he looked at the bloodied faces of his friends. They looked shocked at his declaration, knowing he wasn't joking this time.

Wally coughed, flecks of red lighting on his lips. "I got us in this. I'm getting us out."

Hauling himself up from the ground, the rubble smoking around him. He could hear the faint shouts of his friends, each of them yelling for him to come back.

"Wally." He heard the hoarse whisper from the ground next to him, he looked over finding two glazed, blue eyes staring at him.

Bruce, sat against the torn wall, his eyes searching Wally' face, "Don't go."

It tore Wally apart, the vulnerability in Bruce made Wally want to pick him up and take him away, the two of them alone against the world. But he knew it wasn't going to happen this time.

He winced, but leaned down close to Bruce, brushing a bare hand against the older man's bloodied cheek. The others around them looking away to give them a moment alone.

"I have to Bruce. And you know it." He looked at his friends, Shayera and Diana with tears streaming down their cheeks. John and Clark both looked like they could murder if they weren't beaten so badly. Bruce's eyes brightened, a new determination in them. One Wally recognized.

Faster than Bruce was ready for, Wally grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, conveying everything into the man he held so dearly between his hands. Every 'I love you' he wouldn't say, every 'I love you he'd never been brave enough to say. Every thought, feeling, and hope he had for their future, he put into the kiss, whispering soft words of love and hope into Bruce's ear.

Clark was blushing, looking ready to cry himself, the rest of his team bloodied, battered and tear streaked. Turning to each of them he smiled, "Thank you. Everyone. You were my family, you were my home. I love you all." Letting out a shuddered breath he smiled, "Don't go crazy when I'm gone, just make sure you do what we've always fought so hard for. Stay in the light, don't become like them." They all knew who he was talking about. They all nodded, murmurs of 'we love you too Wally' rang in the chamber.

"Okay." Turning to Bruce he leaned down once more, watching as Bruce held onto Wally's thigh for dear life, "I love you. Be safe, don't be stupid, and let people help you." Wally disentangled himself from Bruce's grip and walked to the large steel doors, knocking hard that the sound reverberated around the small prison cell they'd been dumped in.

A moment passed and then the doors opened, the loud scraping noise overwhelmed by the cheers of thousands echoing around the arena as Wally walked in. He took two steps, a soft voice stopped him.

"You better come back to me or I'll kill you myself." Wally turned, a sad smile on his face as he waved at his closest friends in the room behind him, the double doors slowly shutting on his tear streaked face. His last glance of Bruce pleading for him to come back.

The doors shut with a resolute thud. Wally walked into the center of the dirt pit, eyes lighting around the fighting zone, searching the scattered boulders and rocks trying to find the challenger. The cheers quieted. No one moved, no one dared make a sound as the large, double doors on the other side of the arena opened with a screech.

A roar echoed around the arena, cheers rising as a massive beast crawled out of the darkness. Wally crouched, ready to take out the threat to make it home.

Home to Bruce.

 _…_

 _TWO WEEKS EARLIER_

 _..._

"How is it that you guys managed to be completely gunk free?"

Flash walked off the transporter pad, flicking his hands and wiping green goo from his chin. His entire body covered in gelatinous green stuff that the aliens he, Batman, and Green Lantern had just fought seemed to secrete out of every pore.

Looking at his two friends as they walked ahead of him he frowned. They shrugged and went on their way, smirking Wally rushed between the two of them and spun in a quick circle, all remnants of the goo flying off of him and onto Batman and GL.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Twice.

"Real mature, hot shot." John grumbled.

Bruce glowered, not bothering to do anything but storm off to the team locker room, Wally giggling and following him. John grumbled the length of the hallway and all through the shower as they all cleaned up and put on new gear.

Wally smiled, feeling good about what they'd been able to accomplish, the normal team dynamic was back after weeks of having everyone walking on eggshells around him. He'd had a rough couple months, disappearing into the speed force and a few weeks later having his brain switched with Luthor.

He shuddered just thinking about it.

He left the locker room and proceeded down the hall to the teleport pads, ready to go back to his apartment and sleep for a week. He checked the onboard clock wall, each telling a different time around the world, and in the galaxy. He checked the clock reading Central City and blanched at the time.

"Is that am or pm?" He asked pointing at the hands reading 2:30. Batman didn't look up, "That's AM."

Wally groaned, rubbing the sharp pain between his eyes. He had Monitor Duty in two and a half hours, not enough time for him to make the trip back to Earth and back. He glanced at Bruce, noticing the lack of response and turned on his heels to go take a quick nap in his room.

"I switched your duty time with Shayera, you'll be on watch with me at ten." Bruce typed in a few things, Wally whirled around a huge smile on his face. Speeding next to the dark hero he nudged Batman's shoulder, receiving a glare. Wally just brushed it off.

"Thanks Bats! I'll actually get a few solid hours of shut eye–" He paused noticing a look cross Bruce's face and grinned, sheepish, "But you already know that or you wouldn't have...I see." Waving he left the main area, "Thanks again! See you at ten!" Pausing for a moment, Wally looked back with a smile, "You should get some rest too, running on caffeine and adrenaline isn't doing you any favors."

Bruce just rolled his eyes, typing away on the monitor as Wally ran off, headed for a few much needed winks.

Bruce finished typing, pushing away from the large computer before going down the hall to his own quarters. He nodded to Terrific, the other hero nodding back as he took up his place at the center of the massive console.

Bruce was tired. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. He wanted to grab a few minutes himself, but not because Wally told him to.

The Dark Knight frowned at that thought as he made his way down the crowded halls, barely acknowledging anyone except the few who dared send him a greeting. He didn't ask for people to be afraid of him, they just were. Wally was always the exception to that rule, and Clark...and his own Bats, but not many other people went out of their way to say 'hey, how was your day.' Bruce didn't actually mind, the only people that mattered already did it themselves.

He hit a few numbers on the keypad, entering the dark room. He moved to the small bed in the corner of the room, a large desk and shelves taking up most of the small space.

I'll just rest my eyes for a second….not that he'd ever tell Flash that.

He'd never live it down.

Listening to the bumps and creaks, Bruce's eyes drooped and he slowly faded into calm sleep. His last thoughts of green goo, red hair, and a smile he couldn't get out of his head.

...

Oh man! How did they get to that place? What happened? Why are there aliens that secrete green goo?! Stay tuned to find out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

New update! Trying some new things with my writing, seeing where it takes me.

As always, I do not own DC.

*sob*

...

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock._

Bruce flew upwards, his mind disoriented, he looked around, momentarily caught off guard.

Right. Watchtower.

He looked at the clock on the desk.

10:05 am.

 _Shit._

Bruce groaned.

Another slew of knocks rattled the door, the dark knight leaping from the bed and unlocking the door, a red-gloved fist poised right by his forehead as the automatic door slides open.

"Uh…" Wally cleared his throat, quickly putting both hands behind his back, taking a few steps out of reach. They both hesitate, Bruce knowing that for the first time he actually slept well, and late. Wally knowing he could die any moment from waking the sleeping bat.

A task Wally hadn't told anyone about, so really, Bruce could make Wally just disappear.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, telling Wally without words that if he so much as hinted what had just happened he would die.

Slowly.

Turning on his heels, Bruce marched down the hall, Wally close behind. A little too close. Bruce noticed the worried expression in the younger hero's face, rolling his eyes he continued down the hall towards the main bay for Monitor Duty.

"What, Flash?" he growled.

Wally looked surprised for a moment, it quickly disappearing into unease. Moving a little closer, he whispered, "You okay, Bats?"

Bruce repressed a shudder, not wanting to consider the implications of how Wally's breath so close to his ear made him feel.

"I'm fine."

Wally opened his mouth for a second, but seemed to think better of it and grinned, "Okay." Holding up his hands in surrender he stepped next to Batman, keeping pace with the Bat, "If you say you're cool, I'll believe you." Leaning in close again he whispered, "For now."

Bruce almost lost a step when he felt Wally so close, but continued down the hall as he watched the speedster zip out of sight and down the long corridor. Bruce clenched his fists under his cape and trudged on, making it to the main area not long after Wally did, the aforementioned hero lounging in one of the swivel chairs, feet on the desk. On look from Bruce made him put them on the ground, but it wasn't the first time Bruce had noticed Wally's legs. Or the rest of his trim body.

Gritting his teeth, Bruce plopped into the chair, hitting buttons a little harder than he wanted to, or than was necessary.

It was going to be a long five hours.

…

Wally woke up at 09:59 exactly, his skin almost jumping at the thought of being late to Monitor Duty with Batman after the man had pushed his time back a couple hours so he could actually get some sleep.

Dashing out the door he landed in the gray swivel chair at precisely 10:00. He looked to his left, fully prepared to explain he was not, in fact late, but found the chair empty.

He looked around, expecting Bruce to leap out and scare the bejeezus out of him, but nothing happened.

10:01.

10:02.

Wally tapped his foot on the floor, keeping tempo with the slowly ticking second hand on the wall.

10:03.

10:04.

 _Okay. Something's up._

Bolting out of the chair he ran along the halls, thinking he'd bump into a brooding Bat along the way, but when he didn't he made his way to the one place he hoped Bruce would be.

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock._

10:05.

He raised his hand to knock again when suddenly the door wasn't there anymore, and a very angry bat was.

He took a step back, knowing he could outrun Bruce, but he wasn't about to take a chance that he'd lose a limb before really getting a chance to explain himself.

Bruce glowered, turning and walking down the hall. Quickly. Wally was all about keeping his distance, but easily keeping pace. He could have beaten Bruce to the console area a dozen times over, but he kept watch, knowing that for Bruce to oversleep something might be wrong.

"What, Flash?"

Wally stiffened, realizing he'd been staring. He moved closer, keeping his voice low. "You okay, Bats?"

"I'm fine."

Wally frowned, but a sudden thought hit him.

 _Wait–Did Bruce just shudder?_

Opening his mouth to shoot off a retort, he thought better of it, pausing a moment to grin he stepped in tempo with Batman.

"If you say you're cool, I'll believe you." _Yeah, right._ He thought as he leaned in, determined to test his theory, "For now." He whispered, pushing a little more breath into his reply, a winning grin blooming over his face as he watched Bruce try not to react to his proximity.

 _This could be interesting_ , he thought. A flutter in his stomach urging him down the hall and into his seat, swirling around and a round until he heard Bruce coming into the area.

He propped his feet up, seeing Bruce's glare he decided he should push fewer buttons and he sat relaxed in his chair, repressing giggles every time Bruce slammed on the buttons.

Wally did his best to ignore the perplexed Bat to his left and watched the monitors, but he couldn't stop from watching Bruce every now and again, it suddenly hitting him why he cared so much that Bruce was bothered by his presence. Blinking he looked back at the picture of South America, a landslide sliding off the mountain just as his world came crashing down around his ears.

 _Oh my god…_

He stared at Bruce, mouth slightly open before he promptly shut it, eyes darting back to the monitors.

It was going to be a long five hours.

...

Thanks for reading!

The plot thickens, and only gets angstier as we go along *tee hee*

Although, "more angst" would probably be the proper phrase, I make up my own words. Like Shakespeare.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! I'm having some thoughts on this story and I'm going to go with them, for the most part.

I do not own DC.

Thanks, as always, for reading :)

... ... ...

Wally trounced back into the showers, this time covered in brown gunk. The landslide in South America had been worse than they thought and Wally, Superman, Green Lantern, and a few others had been sent down as a rescue and recovery team. They'd managed to get most of the villagers to safety, but Wally knew they hadn't gotten them all.

The landslide came out of nowhere, along with the heavy rainfall. Mud and much grew as people had started to evacuate, the leaguers getting to the scene in time to see the first wave of mud barrel towards the small village. Those that could fly quickly went to work carrying as many people to higher ground and safety as they could. Wally zipped in and out of houses, carrying men, women, children, and a few chickens up to the hilltop.

A man had been pulling his donkey cart, full of produce for the village market when the slide had started. Seeing the cart sliding over the cliff, Wally had run on top of the mud to grab the man. Or, at least Wally tried, but the slick mud had created made it almost impossible to grip anything and Wally felt the man literally slip through his fingers.

He could still feel it.

When disaster hit, it was different than when some maniac with a God-complex tried to take over the world. You couldn't blame anybody. It was nature, the natural process of life and death.

Wally clenched his hands and let the hot water run over him, his body quaking as the silent tears streamed down his face. Tears he hadn't let show as they loaded up all the survivors into the relief vans, tears he'd hidden as he held the grieving widow of the man he couldn't hold onto hard enough.

He hadn't even gotten his name. Flash had held this man's wife's hand and told her it would be okay and he hadn't even asked his name, or hers.

Reaching out a shaking hand, Wally turned up the temperature, his bones and chest feeling cold and bitter.

He didn't know how long he stayed under the spray, his fingers were pruny by the time he grabbed his red towel and wrapped it around his waist, plopping on the wooden bench. He grabbed his muddy costume from the back of his locker, grasping at the fabric he wished could tell him all the answers.

"It wasn't your fault." Wally didn't look up. He stared blankly at the red and brown in his hands, fingers tracing the emblazoned lightning symbol in the fabric and tossed it back in the locker. He sighed, his breath coming out as more of a growl than he expected.

"Thanks, Bats, but I'm not really up for a pep talk right about now so if you'll excuse me–" Wally started for the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It was a natural disaster, all we can do, even with our powers, is try to help those who get caught in the path of destruction." Bruce said quietly, Wally sagged against the doorframe, listening to the strong cadence of the older man's voice, "You tried to save that man. You tried your best and you saved hundreds of lives today, at the risk of your own life."

Wally looked up at Bruce, the concern he saw there unnerving. He felt Bruce squeeze his shoulder, but it didn't make it better.

A small smile played on his lips as he pulled away, "Thanks Bruce, but I just need a little time."

Bruce frowned, letting his arm drop. "It's natur–"

Wally whirled, eyes filled with fire as he held up a hand. "I swear to whatever God you pray to, Bruce. If you say 'it's natural' or 'it's nature at work' I may just risk my life again and pop you in the mouth."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but he didn't have much heart behind it. He agreed with Wally. It sucked, nature, Mother Nature, whatever this was was a real bitch.

Wally let out a shuddered breath, running a hand through his hair, his tell for when he was agitated. Looking a bit conciliatory, he let his hand drop, his green eyes boring into Bruce's masked ones.

"Why? That's all I want to know, Bruce." He whispered. "Why can I save thousands from burning buildings and falling skyscrapers, but not this one man who just wanted to sell his apples at the market?" Wally's eyes flooded, not caring at all that he was crying in front of Batman. His chest hurt, his breathing ragged, he could feel the hot tears flow down his cheek and reached up to wipe them away.

Bruce stood still, his own throat straining to tell Wally to let it out, to cry on his shoulder.

But he didn't.

Wally let out a shaky laugh, "You probably think I'm such an ass–"

"No." Bruce said, more force than he intended in his voice. "I don't."

Wally's shining green eyes shot to Bruce's. Bruce took a tentative step forward, Wally wiping the last of his tears.

"I can't tell you the answer to that question. I wish I knew how the world worked, I wish that science and logic would prevail and things would work like a clean machine, but life is messy. People die, people who don't deserve it, people who might, and sometimes people who don't deserve anything get the best of everything. I can't answer your question, Wally." Bruce, took another step forward, Wally listening intently to what the hero had to say.

"But we have to keep trying. Even if it seems impossible. Because for the one person lost today, hundreds still have a life to hope for. It may not be the answer to the question you asked, but it's why I can still come back here tomorrow and do another shift at that desk and not go crazy."

Wally sniffed, finding his first smile. Bruce smirked with him, "Crazier."

"Thanks Bruce." Wally clasped Bruce's shoulder, feeling him tense for a moment before he dropped it to his side. He whisked into the spare costume in his locker, adjusting the cowl as he walked towards the door. He paused, looking back at the dark hero. He smiled sadly and left.

Bruce stood still, watching the usually peppy speedster somberly walk out of the room, the steam dissipating as his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

... ... ...

Life is hard. Thanks for reading! -dhs


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DC.

Thanks for reading!

...

 _One more lap. One more._

Wally ran circles in the training room track, he usually did speed trials on Earth, but no one was around today, the Watchtower was running on a skeleton staff since the landslide, many heroes had been sent as relief for rebuild and others had other emergencies to attend to. Wally was still onboard as part of the skeleton crew, much to Batman's argument.

He ran back and forth, touching the timer pads to test his endurance at high speeds, he checked the times.

He blanched. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone that fast.

He wasn't even winded.

Frowning, he hit the pad a few times, making sure it was reading correctly. It was. His stomach turned, he was going faster. He could feel it.

He crouched low, deciding this round to give it all he had, to go all out on these last rounds. He reset the clocks, focused and launched himself down the track.

Running back and forth between the time pads, he pushed, knowing he was going faster than he had ever done in training before. But he knew he'd gone this fast in the field, he'd just never realized before now that he'd been faster.

He slid to a stop, hitting the last time panel and glanced at the board, he caught his breath, his eyes wide as he read the list of times.

 _Damn._

Wally shook his head, hands shaking a little as he let out a breath. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, glancing at his finger just as a small spark bounced off his fingertip.

He glanced around, no one there to witness it. He clenched his hand, feeling the slight tingle in his body. He tapped on the time pads, ridding the evidence as he walked from the room. He didn't need the questions, and everyone would know those were his numbers up on the boards. Not even Superman could match his speed.

He walked down the hall to the showers and quickly jumped under the spray, letting the water relax him enough to keep his head right. Enough to make it so he wouldn't brood over the changes in speed.

The changes in him.

Wally toweled off, sensing the presence before seeing him. But Wally knew who it was without turning around.

"It's not polite to stare." Tossing his towel in the dirty linens basket he grabbed his suit from his locker and changed, with a smirk he winked at Batman standing in the steamed room, "We really have to stop meeting like this, Bats. People will start to talk."

He brushed past the other hero, not bothering to ask why he was there. Wally ignored Bruce, laughing it off when the older man didn't respond. Wally plopped on the bench to adjust his boots, he was getting a little tired of all the pep talks. It had been four days since the landslide, and everyone from Superman to Cowboy Bebop had come and talked with him, offering some form of advice and condolence. Not that he didn't appreciate the gestures, but all it said to him was that they still thought of him as the "kid" of the group, that he couldn't handle it.

Even Tim, the youngest Bat had offered him some advice. He'd smiled, nodded and made an excuse to run out of there as fast as he could before he made an ass out of himself telling a kid to shove it up where the sun don't shine. But that had almost been the last straw.

Bruce had yet to talk to him, but Wally had been waiting for it, after their talk in the locker room that day he hadn't seen much of the older hero. He was surprised it had taken this long for Bats to give him one of his usual lectures, but this time he just wasn't feeling it.

Dropping his foot to the floor, he readied himself, "Listen, Bats. I know you're ready to give me the lecture of the century about how I need to 'buck up' and move on, or some such thing, but I'm not really feeling it today."

Bruce pushed away from the wall, his face not giving anything away. He sat next to Wally on the bench, the speedster raising an eyebrow as Bruce nodded.

"Okay."

Wally smiled, clapping a hand, quickly, on Bruce's shoulder before standing to leave the room. "I knew you'd understand. Thanks Bats–"

Bruce held up a black gloved hand, silencing Wally. He stood up and walked towards Wally, his face set in determination, "We are, however, going to talk about the times board."

Wally felt cold dread stab him in the gut, his smile falling off his face. "B-bu–"

"No. Now." Bruce spat, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Conference room."

Wally swallowed, his mouth dry as he followed Bruce out of the locker room and down the hall. Batman must have looked pissed, because he kept getting pitying glances as they passed other heroes in the hall. GL and Superman were standing by the elevators when Wally and Bruce passed, even they looked worried for the speedster, who shrugged and followed the brooding hero into the conference room reserved for Founding Members only.

Bruce hit a button and locked the doors behind them, only increasing his fears. Wally leaned against the table, his arms crossed as he watched Bruce pull up video on the large screen over the conference table. It was footage from earlier in the day.

While he'd been training.

Wally balked, anger blooming in his chest as he turned on Bruce, "Hey! What gives? Are you watching me or some–" Wally groaned, rolling his eyes as he slapped his forehead, "–of course you are. You're Batman." Groaning he slumped in his chair around the table, his emblem painted on the back. It was the first thing he'd done after he'd been released from the medwing after the Luthor-Brainiac incident.

Bruce still said nothing, only moved the footage along while Wally pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm his anxiety. He didn't understand why he was so anxious for Bruce to see his times. He knew Bruce watched them all, but it seemed like a bigger deal that Bruce knew he was running faster.

Sighing, Wally looked up right as Bruce brought up the point where his fastest times were shown on the screen. "Listen. I know you like to be all 'watchful protector' or whatever, but there has to be a line or something..."

Bruce frowned, turning back to the irritated speedster, "Would you have said anything about this? To anyone?"

Wally opened his mouth to answer, but Bruce stopped him.

"Dick, Roy, and Jason do not count."

Wally shut his mouth.

"That's what I thought." Bruce set down the remote, arms crossed over his muscular chest while Wally sat slumped in the chair like a kid in trouble in the principal's office.

He sat up. "Hang on–" He stood from his chair, looking at the screen, then at Batman, eyes narrow, "Why were you watching the tapes, Bruce? What gives?"

Bruce shifted on his feet, but remained frowning, refusing to budge.

Wally felt actual anger now, "You don't trust me? Is that it?" Feeling shame wash over him he lashed out, "You think I'm a screw up now. I can't handle my job anymore so you think you have to watch me? Well I have some news for you Bruce. I've been going this fast for weeks!"

"Since Brainiac." Bruce said softly.

"Yeah." Wally nodded, leaning on his chair, still feeling angry.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Wally paused, noticing Bruce almost sounded hurt that Wally wouldn't tell him. He huffed, some of his anger leaving as he flopped back into the chair, finally letting how tired he felt show.

"I didn't really know until today," He shrugged, "I hadn't done any timed stuff in a while, and I thought I'd make sure the whole landslide thing wouldn't knock me of my game. Clearly, I'm fine. I'm just…" He paused, looking out the massive window at countless stars, "–faster… I guess. I just didn't know it until today."

Bruce frowned, his shoulders dropping a bit. "Do you feel different?"

Wally shook his head.

"What about in the field, any changes or things coming up that you haven't had before?"

Wally looked down at his hands, brow furrowed as he held on up and vibrated it as fast as he could, small sparks suddenly emitting from the tips up his arm to his chest. His eyes lit up for a moment before he looked up at Bruce, his expression worried.

Bruce bit back his instincts, his instinct to whisk Wally away and watch him at the Manor, study the changes before letting him anywhere near combat. But he just growled instead, regretting it the instant Wally shrank back in his chair.

"Wally–"

"Why were you really watching the tapes?" Wally asked, his voice soft and harsh. He tugged at his mask, tearing it back with an irritated huff. He stared at Batman, willing him to answer.

Bruce sighed, removing his cowl. Wally stared openmouthed as Bruce walked slowly towards him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Because I have to."

Wally slouched, some of the shock at seeing Bruce without his cowl fading into what felt like disappointment. "Oh…"

Bruce looked at Wally, eyes searching until he found what he wanted.

"Not because I think you aren't capable. And not because I don't trust you, but because I want to know you're okay."

Wally was back to being slack-jawed. "Oh." He felt warmth blossom in his chest, a sudden urge to smile and laugh filling him knowing Bruce was concerned about him.

 _But...it's Bruce._ He continued staring at the older man until Bruce stood from the table and crossed to the window to stare into the sea of stars, the view of Earth stunning.

Wally looked at his shaking hands and fisted them, he stood and followed Bruce to the window and stared at the reflection he saw staring back at him.

"Why?"

Bruce laughed, an actual laugh that made his mouth curve up at the ends and his eyes dance with the light of a thousand stars. Wally waited, feeling like he could understand the laugh, but not wanting to be wrong.

Bruce turned to Wally and stared at the speedster, Wally moved so he was facing Bruce.

"Because I can't help myself, Wally." Bruce whispered, all traces of Batman gone. Now all that stood in front of Wally was a man, a man he suddenly realized he'd been noticing.

Every time he looked at him, every smirk, any trace of thought or emotion. Every wince of pain, every twinge of fear or hurt, Wally had been noticing. He just hadn't realized he'd been noticing. Or that Bruce was doing it back.

Wally's mouth went dry, suddenly feeling like the ground was going to give out beneath him. "Bruce, I…" He saw Bruce focus on his lips, eyes darting back to his green eyes. "...I've noticed you, too."

Bruce quirked a perfectly manicured brow, how had he never noticed it before, and Wally sputtered, "What? I don't really know how to proceed here." He started spinning, his hands suddenly moving on their own accord as he tried to backpedal or find some way to tell this man that he might be falling for him, "I think I know what you're saying, but you're so damn vague all the damn time and I just want to know what's happen–"

Then Wally couldn't speak, his mouth silenced by another pair of lips as he felt his fears slip away.

...

 _What am I doing?_ Bruce thought, his jaw tight as he tried to sort out thought from feeling.

"Why?"

His eyes shot to Wally, instantly understanding what the speedster was asking, deciding if he wanted to answer.

"Because," He spoke softly, finally realizing he didn't want to lie, "I can't help myself, Wally."

Wally's eyes widened, darting around from Bruce's eyes to his mouth, nose, out the window where they stayed until he finally returned his wary gaze to Bruce's blue eyes.

"Bruce, I've noticed you, too…" Wally gulped, Bruce quirked a brow, _Really? You've noticed me, too? Seriously. How am I ever going to get a straight "I like you" or "no thanks, Bats" out of this guy…_

Bruce swallowed his initial chuckled as he watched Wally struggle to find words until the younger hero finally exploded, his words leaving his mouth so fast he could hardly keep up. "What?! Idon'treallyknowhowtoproceedhere. IthinkIknowwhatyoursayingbutyou'resodamnvagueallthedamntime–"

Bruce growled, rolling his eyes as he realized the only real way to get through to Wally was through actions. He shot out a hand and latched onto the back of Wally's head, the redhead letting out a yelp as his mouth smacked onto Bruce's. He dragged his lips slowly over Wally's enjoying and living in every brush, whimper, moan, and tongue flick.

Wally leaned into Bruce, Bruce grabbing him by the waist so he couldn't leave as he turned Wally's back against the window and devoured him. He could hear a buzz as Wally vibrated between him and the glass, Bruce grazed Wally's flushed ear with his teeth making the speedster melt, the vibrations giving way to clawing hands as Wally fought Bruce for control.

Bruce smiled, running his tongue along Wally's exposed throat, Wally leaning into Bruce more as they tumbled to the floor, the shock of impact bringing them both back to themselves.

Wally lay underneath Bruce, panting, mouth swollen and red.

"So, then we're on the same page." Wally said, deadpan from the floor, his breath still coming in and out in rasps.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, his mouth slowly forming a smirk as he leaned down to Wally's ear, breath making Wally shudder underneath him. "Same fucking word."

Wally latched on, mouth exploring and taking what he'd wanted over the past few weeks, things he hadn't known he'd needed until they were literally on top of him.

Bruce groaned as he ripped himself away, laying flat on his back next to Wally as their breath contrasted the silence in the room, both of them realizing where they were.

Bruce stood, carefully adjusting his cowl back onto his head, covering his face. He held out a hand, Wally grabbing on and doing the same with his own cowl.

They both stood, facing the stars and smiled. Bruce chuckled, Wally followed and grabbed Bruce's hand. Squeezing tight and letting the gloved hand drop as he started out the door.

Bruce let the mask drop back on his face, but not before he cleared his throat, Wally stopped just in front of the locked door.

Bruce followed behind until he was pressing the speedster into the steel door with his body, hands roving Wally's waist, torso, and landing on his ass as Wally groaned and ground into him.

Bruce leaned close, mouth on Wally's ear, "I plan on continuing this tonight. If you have no objections?"

Wally shook his head, breathing becoming harsh again as his arousal grew.

Bruce grinned and nuzzled the back of Wally's neck, feeling freer than he had in years.

"Okay. See you tonight."

Wally nodded. "Tonight."

Bruce stood back, face becoming stoic as he unlocked the door and marched out of the room. He didn't look at Wally as he marched down the hall, he knew everyone was watching him and glancing at Flash with pity thinking he'd probably chewed out their favorite hero for something stupid he'd done.

To be fair, Wally usually did something to deserve it, but he couldn't help feel a little sorry for the state he knew he'd left Wally in. He kept his cape close, careful to think about every disgusting thing he could because he almost hadn't left things unfinished in that conference room. But then Superman would have known–

 _Shit._

Superman. Everyone. Now that he and Wally were headed for a cliff neither of them had jumped off before, he wasn't sure what he was going to do about the others.

But honestly, he thought as he walked to his secret quarters, he didn't care. He'd kissed, no, he'd devoured Wally West in the most delicious way on the Watchtower and he wasn't about to let the small glow he had fade away just yet.

Right now, he was going to live in it.

But it could be his little secret.

He sat at the console in his room, bringing up the research he'd been doing on the strange new phenomena happening around Gotham when he'd been distracted by Wally's training footage.

He moved to delete the coverage, but thought better. Saving it in a file under Wally's name and filing away a note to test Wally's newfound speed.

Wally.

He shook his head, the thoughts bubbling up of Wally beneath him, of him moaning and writhing–

He brought up a picture of the alien they'd defeated a few days ago, the nasty gelatinous material in all the report photos quelling his amorous thought.

It's going to be a long day.

He grit his teeth and got back to work.

...

Wally watched Bruce leave, now every bit now the dark, scary hero Wally admired.

Wally stood still, slowing his racing heart as he left the room and made his way to the showers.

He needed a cold one.

He watched Bruce turn the corner, the other heroes sending him pitying glanced because they knew he'd just been in the conference room with Batman.

Wally smiled and waved, realizing his face was flushed. He sprinted to the showers, dousing himself in frigid water before he even realized he was still in his suit.

He groaned.

 _It's going to be a long day._

...

I'm not sure how much action Dick (Nightwing), Jason (Red Hood), and Roy (Speedy/Arsenal) are going to get in this fic, but I love having them as Wally's friends. They may pop up every now and again, but this is a slightly AU fic since I mostly try to stick to canon, but I take liberties here and there. It's my fic and I'll stray if I want to...

But thanks for reading! And following! And stuff...

More to come soon-ish.

P.S- The next chapter will contain slash. Just a heads up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

I do not own DC.

...

Images flashed on the screen, a small smirk lit by the flashes of light.

"Play it again," Rasped the voice, it raking over the spine of the small creature at the console.

The creature winced, nodding profusely as he rewound and played the images again for his master.

"The fight was satisfactory for your lordship?" He whined. His voice soft and high as it shook, not wanting to displease the gaunt man standing next to him. His predecessors had done so and no one had heard from them, or their loved ones again.

His master looked up, eye glowing red as the monsters in the arena on the screen battled to the death. He marveled at the massive structure, the thousands of patron screaming for blood.

But something was missing.

The little man at the console tensed, seeing his master's smirk fade into a frown. "Mast–?"

The gaunt man snapped his fingers, his minion suddenly cut off as he stilled. The Master turned slowly towards the small servant and watched closely, black blood oozing from the small creature's eyes and mouth. He laughed softly, the fun now absent he waved his hand and the creature fell dead on the floor.

The Master sighed, the sound closer to a growl. He snapped his fingers, voice bored, "Clean this up."

A dozen servants emerged from the area, each the same type of creature as the one lying cold on the floor. Their black eyes darting anywhere but at their master as they hurried to clean up the mess.

"You." The Master pointed at the closest creature. The small creature shivered, but scurried next to the powerful being.

"Yes, Master?"

The Master waved his hand, "You shall take his place."

The creature nodded, "Yes, sir. Creevus reporting for duty, Master Röne."

Röne rolled his eyes, "Whatever, swill. Now." He smiled, his eyes glowing brighter, "Show me the images from that planet."

Creevus swallowed loudly, "Which one, sir?"

His eyes glowed fluorescent red, his face illuminated in a pattern of glowing red lines as he glimmered with excitement.

"Earth."

...

Now we introduce the conflict and the enemy.

This follows more along the lines of the animated series, just FYI.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. So it'll happen. I promise. Just not this chapter. Or the next. I'll just give you a slash warning before it happens...

I do not own DC.

And as always, thanks for reading!

...

Flash ran down the hall to the cafeteria, his stomach in knots. He hoped his nerves would calm down a little with food. Food always did the trick.

He glanced around at the heroes on their meal break, some having lunch like he was and others dinner or breakfast. Shifts on the Watchtower spanned the 24 hours of a day so it was never empty. He started noticing the odd glances he was getting, taking a moment before he realized he wasn't smiling. Unusual for his adopted persona, so he quickly plastered on on his face to avoid unwanted suspicions or–heaven forbid–another pep talk. He was on edge, but he didn't want anyone to know that. And he meant anyone. He made sure to add a laugh or a chuckle as he waved, satisfied when the quizzical looks faded into smiles of greeting. He had a few brief conversations around the food line because he always liked to make time for everyone. He wanted everyone to feel important.

Flash grabbed a coffee from the coffee cart he'd specifically asked Batman for, and a few dozen cookies, quickly downing it all with a few glasses of milk. He smiled at the leaguers in the room and said goodbye to a few of his friends. He was laughing at a particularly funny joke Booster had just made, not really paying any particular attention as he walked out the door when suddenly he found his path blocked.

"Oof!" He rebounded off a sturdy chest, immediately looking to apologize to who he'd run into and make some self-deprecating joke. But his mouth went dry. There in the doorway, looking tall, dark, and handsome was Batman, his broad shoulders filling up most of the doorframe.

Flash flushed as red as the rest of his suit, Batman not giving anything away as the room quieted, everyone waiting to see if Flash would die at the hands of the brooding hero.

Wally seriously fought the urge to lean in and lick Bruce's stoic expression right off his well chiseled mug.

Wally shook the thought out of his head, and cleared his throat as he stood up taller, "Ah–sorry, Bats." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, waiting for a reply.

Batman narrowed his gaze, face stone cold as he nodded. Not saying anything, Batman sidestepped and walked past Flash, the speedster too stunned to give a response to Batman's lack of one. Batman looked around the room and suddenly found that everyone had something to say. Loudly. He walked straight for the coffee cart, his intended target upon entering the cafeteria. With his back turned he smirked as he poured himself a cup and walked back out, Flash still standing by the door, cheeks faded to a ruddy pink now.

Making one last glance around the room, he saw everyone actively looking away and brushed by Flash. Seeing the speedster's gaze on him, his mouth twitched at the corner and too fast, even for Flash to really positively know what he was seeing, he glanced at Wally...

And winked.

Wally's blush came back full force, eyes wide. He didn't know how to react. Wally watched Batman walk out the door, making sure his jaw wasn't on the floor. Wally could feel the heat in his face, and wanting to avoid any further scrutiny or embarrassment he ran out of the room without a word.

It was all so weird, Batman had just winked at him. Bruce fucking Wayne had just winked at him. Hell, he'd kissed the man earlier.

He kissed Batman.

With tongue and everything.

He ran to his room and made it inside before taking a breath and sliding down to the door until he was crouched on the floor. He let out the shaky breath he'd just tried so hard to take in. His cheeks were still pleasantly warm and he had enough of his faculties to realize so were other parts of his body.

 _Jeez, Wall. If you get this hot and bothered when you bump into him, you're going to really be spectacular company later._

He shook his head, his train of thought already headed into dangerous territory. He stood, ready to run into the locker room for the second cold shower of the day when his comm beeped in his ear.

"Flash." Superman's voice echoed through the small device.

Wally immediately gathered whatever professionalism he still had left into his voice, "Yeah, Flash here."

"I need you and Green Lantern in the main hub, I need help with a problem in Metropolis."

Wally, stood, instantly alert and ready, "Got it. On my way."

He clicked off the device in his ear, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror he had on the desk. There was something there. He knew it, he wasn't sure if it was a glow of excitement, nervous energy or that lingering power he'd yet to really explore. But he knew for certain, he'd handle it and when he did, he'd do it right.

…

More on the way! My other fics need some love too :)

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter! Yay!

Just so you know, I am going to be uploading some things onto my AO3 account, and this story is one of those things. I'll keep updating on here, but I might upload some things on there that I won't here.

Thanks for reading!

…

The trio beamed down to Superman's home city. Local news reports and police scanners had indicated a potential alien threat in the heart of the large city and Superman decided some back up would be good. He'd been a real hard ass on some of the new recruits for taking heavy missions solo, so Flash knew he was using this (partially) as a 'lead-by-example' moment.

Superman hovered a few feet from the younger hero. He glanced over at Flash, the speedster's characteristic grin on his face. They'd all been worried about him, the look of devastation he'd had days prior had really taken everyone by surprise. They were used to seeing Flash laughing and cracking jokes, the mournful and somber version that had been walking around just didn't seem natural. The original seven had a little experience with a serious Flash, but most had heard about that Flash secondhand. So when Batman had come down the hall, looking angry with a confused Flash behind him, John and Clark had almost stepped in to stop Batman from making it worse. But Clark had a feeling in his gut that whatever Bruce was going to say to Wally, the younger man needed to hear. Now Flash seemed to be on the mend, whatever Bruce had said to him appeared to get through.

Green Lantern, standing with arms crossed on Flash's other side, caught Superman watching Flash and looked at his good friend, echoing the grin he saw there. He looked back at the big boy scout and they shrugged, their focus back on the city center.

They had beamed onto one of the rooftops that surrounded the reported area so they could assess the damage and manage the threat.

"Okay," Superman said, voice in his usual mission command tone, "The reports said the threat was here–"

A bright light caught their attention, they quickly turned to see six beams similar to the ones they used flare in the middle of the area. Out of the gold light, six creatures emerged with double swords on their backs and knives already in their hands. From far away they looked like men with gunmetal skin, shiny and rough. Their arms were bare, torso and legs covered in a smooth leather-like fabric that made them look like warriors from a Star Trek episode, their faces and heads covered by black helmets, the front a dark tinted glass. When they moved, their skin shimmered in the sun, the heroes looked at one another in confusion until Superman squinted and looked closer, "Are those…?"

"Scales." John finished for him, his face scrunched in disgust. He hated reptiles.

"Oh God," Wally groaned, a look of distress on his face, "Not snake people again…"

Superman and Green Lantern grimaced, remembering all too clearly–or not so much–their last encounter with mutant reptiles.

Wally glared at them, arms crossed, "I swear if either one of you tries to take me out again I reserve the right to actually kick your ass this time."

Superman stifled a laugh, GL just rolled his eyes, "Listen hotshot," the marine huffed, clearly in business mode, "We'll steer clear of any purple rocks, you just get down there and distract them. We'll come in from above and take them from all sides. Besides," he shrugged, "–those snakes disappeared the last time we encountered them so whatever these are, I doubt they're the same."

Wally sighed dramatically, shoulders slumped in a pout, "Whatever you say..." Before they could say anything else he was gone, down the building and picking up speed the closer he got. He was the distraction, so he made sure they saw him coming.

"Hey lizard, lizard, lizard!" He shouted, all six head turning in unison towards him with a snap. Superman and Green Lantern soared above them, so Wally gestured rudely at the lizard-like creatures and ran. Six strong, scaled bodies took the bait and loped after him.

Wally darted out of the way as a few got up close and personal, he engaged the nearest one and was surprised how quick its reflexes were. He ducked, the glinted end of a tail barely missing his cheek. "Whoa there, buddy! Watch where you swing that thing!" He rolled out of the way of a scaled fist, watching for any talons, but he only saw dark gloves and knives.

Flash heard Superman and Green Lantern swoop in and all but one of his attackers turned towards the newest threat. He ducked and dodged, mimicking the basic martial arts training Dick had given him when they were younger. He managed to get in a few punches, his hands stinging as he hit the scaly surface of the alien's skin. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, he adjusted his punch and grabbed the lizard-hybrid's wrist, a small line of blood welling on his arm where the blade in the reptile's hand slid across his forearm. He ignored the mild sting and held tight. Flash swung around and used his momentum to toss the reptile into the nearest building, the force of the collision causing the lizard's head to whip back, a loud whack sounding as the shiny helmet cracked down the front.

Wally ran towards the prone figure on the ground, his hands darting quickly to find an opening to see what was underneath the helmet.

"Flash! Behind you!" GL shouted, drawing Wally's attention from the unconscious creature on the ground to a second enemy behind him.

"Whoa!" He dove out of the way just as two shining blades collided with the wall right where he'd been a second before. More strikes came in rapid succession, unrelentless in their attack. He rolled, moving along the wall as more strikes came, each one getting closer until he realized he was about to run straight into a dead end. He had no choice. He had to go on the offensive or he was going to be Flash-shishkabob. He used a burst of speed to run to the dead end. He kicked out at the wall and managed a backflip over a startled lizard. Wally lunged forward, catching the swordsman by the collar of his–or her? He wasn't actually sure on that–body armor. The fighter managed to wrench to the side, the sword in his right hand cut into Flash's arm as he tried to free himself. Wally grit his teeth, the pain a little harder to ignore than the paltry nick he'd gotten a few moments earlier, but he held on tight. Movement to his left caught his eye and he didn't hesitate. He immediately tossed the lizard directly into the path of another that Superman had just thrust towards the ground. Both collided midair before crashing to the hard surface of the sidewalk, both going limp in a freshly made crater in the middle of the square.

Green Lantern was busy trying to get one of them to stop running along the side of a building, his uniform covered with small cuts. Superman dropped another one onto the two they'd just tossed to the ground, making Wally's count in his head five reptiles accounted for. He scanned the area, eyes latching onto the last lizard man edging closer to the crowd that had amassed during the fight. The figure cocked it's head, paused a moment and then sheathed its swords. He darted towards the barricades the police had put up, his leather boots moving quickly on the pavement. Wally cut him off.

"Where do you think you're going, scaly?" The reptile didn't respond, merely crouched and quickly withdrew his two blades. Wally slid underneath his scaly legs as he made an advance, and grabbed the lizard by the foot. Flash spun, not wanting to waste anymore time and launched the reptile into the waiting arms of Superman.

Superman caught and squeezed, the lizard man dropped his swords and lashed out with his tail, futily smacking at Superman's hands to let go. Soon enough his tail slackened and Superman set the now unconscious creature on the final pile of unconscious lizards.

Superman flew up into the sky, making sure no others remained upright as GL landed next to Wally by the pile of scaly aliens.

"Everyone, okay?" Superman chimed, floating down next to Flash on his right, all of them nodding before walking over to greet police. Officers moved out from behind the barricades around the area, having waited outside the fighting area while the heroes took care of business. Wally watched a few officers move a few of the barricade gates to let in a large prisoner transport van. Wally took one step towards the officers, intent on lending hand when suddenly a glint caught his eyes, what looked like the tip of a tail disappeared around the corner of the closest building.

Without a word, Wally ran after it and down the alley only to find it empty. He frowned, sure he'd seen something move this way–

"Well done, hero." A deep, raspy voice filled the small space. Wally whipped around, eyes landing on a robed figure a few feet in front of him. Glowing red eyes stared back at him, black lips formed a smirk on the man's face, and Wally instantly felt on edge. Something about this guy made Wally's skin crawl.

"What–?" Wally shuddered, "Are you some kind of Sith Lord or something?" Wally demanded, his attempt at levity flying right over the man's head.

The robed figure glared back, but seemed to think better of it and smiled charmingly instead. He chuckled softly, "I am Lord Röne, The Master of Warworld."

Wally blinked, "Warworld? I thought that place was shut down or something."

Röne narrowed his eyes, his patience already wearing thin. "I improved it."

Wally waited for more, but nothing came so he pushed on, "Okay, Röne–"

" _Lord_ Röne, or _Master_!" Röne shouted, the outburst coming out of nowhere made Wally take a step back. The emphasis and power in the statement made Wally think twice about making that mistake again.

"Okay..." Wally said softly, immediately trying to mollify any more outbursts, " _Lord_ Röne, what do you want?"

Röne smiled, as though his previous outburst had never happened. "I am here for you, hero."

Wally's stomach twisted, the instinct to run away overwhelming. "Me?"

Lord Röne nodded slowly, his eyes glowing brighter and smile growing wider, "Yes. What do they call you?"

Wally stifled a laugh, "Why would I tell you that?"

Röne frowned and snapped his fingers, two beams of gold light suddenly appeared on his left and right, two more lizard men stepping on either side of him.

Wally stiffened, realizing he may be in more trouble than he thought. He grit his teeth, "I'm the Flash."

Röne chuckled, "Better, Flash. Now, I want no more trouble here than necessary. I merely sent my fighters here as a test. To see if the Earth's greatest heroes, as they call you, were really so great." Wally watched the two lizard men stand at attention, wary as Röne droned on.

"What are they?" Wally asked, nodding to the soldiers behind Röne. The invader stopped and glanced at his soldiers, looking confused as to why Flash would even care.

He sighed, "They are my soldiers, my creation. The Squam. I made them and they serve me."

Wally frowned, "That's definitely creepy." Röne growled, so Wally hurried to continue, "So what was the test for?"

"I want you to fight in my arena, Flash. You and your comrades."

Wally stared, his jaw fell open, "Wh-what?"

Röne took a step closer to Wally, but the hero stood his ground, not wanting to give this guy any more ground than he already had.

"You will fight in my arenas to the chants of thousands." Röne drawled, as though he was speaking to child, "I have seen your power, Flash. The incredible strength in your speed!" He spoke with awe, his eyes settling on Wally's making the speedster's blood go cold, "You and your friends are powerful. Superman and The Martian are known to my arena, the legend of Superman's fight still lingered when I arrived so I watched Earth. I watched your friends with their powers, and I watched your group grow with more powerful beings and I knew I had to have you. Then, you defeated that golden man alone when the six other founding members of your group could not do so together and I knew you were…" He paused, a seductive smirk lighting his face as he stepped closer to Flash, his pale hand emerging before running a black, sharpened nail just above Wally's jaw line, "–you were special." He laughed as Wally shivered and recoiled from the almost contact, walking back to his soldiers he looked over his shoulder at Flash, "I am intrigued. You will fight for me in my arena. You have no choice."

Wally slammed his mouth shut and forced a grin, trying to ignore his panic over what Röne had just said, and the revulsion from being so close to the creep. "Yeah, right. You can't make us do anything–"

Röne's eyes grew brighter, his entire face lighting in a pattern of red, glowing lines. A shadow grew around him and the squam on either side of him stiffened as though they wanted to flee.

Wally swallowed the fear in his throat. Whatever this guy could do, it affected him. Before he could blink, Röne was in his face again, teeth bared, "You _will_ fight for me. I _will_ have your power." Röne spat, his voice slithered over Wally sending chills down his limbs. He planted his feet firmly and narrowed his eyes. Wally lunged forward to grab Röne, but ended up on the ground looking up at the two soldiers. Glancing back, he saw Röne's image flicker and stabilize before the lord turned around to face Wally again.

"You can't hurt me," Röne chuckled, his demeanor back to the cajoling salesman he'd been moments before. "I am outside of your reach, but soon you will be in mine."

Wally stood quickly as Röne snapped his fingers and the soldiers on either side of Wally disappeared, a series of shouts echoed from the crowd back in the square. Wally glared at the man in front of him.

"You're wrong."

Röne just laughed again and walked through Wally to stand at the end of the alley. "It will come to be, and you will do it willingly."

He smiled and disappeared, leaving Wally alone in the damp alley.

The speedster ran down the small area and looked around, trying to see any clues that what had just happened had been real. Instead, he saw a confused Superman and Green Lantern flying around, searching for something.

Realizing what those shouts must've meant, Wally ran over to them, "They're gone. We need to go."

Superman and Green Lantern stopped, both looking at one another and Wally with confused expressions.

"Flash–"

Wally looked up at Superman, his expression serious, "Not now."

Superman looked surprised, but he nodded and alerted the Watchtower that there were three ready for transport. Green Lantern quickly briefed the police and they all beamed up to the Watchtower, a small crowd gathered around the large monitors. A few faces looked at them as they walked off the transport pad, clearly having watched the battle.

Wally walked straight ahead, not making any jokes or conversation, his sole focus on Batman who was seated at the controls.

Batman stopped typing, he looked up at Flash and the look on the younger man's face made his heart start beating faster.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Wally frowned and sighed, "We need to have a meeting, the seven of us. We might have a big problem."

...

I just realized I made both a Star Wars AND a Star Trek reference in this chapter...and I'm not sorry.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
